


State Secrets - nemesis

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy, Blindspot (TV), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Humor, One Shot, post serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "If what I’ve heard it’s true, Nye hates you - and he has never wrote a paper with his wife, as far as I know. Pretty sure that’s a victory in your book.”





	State Secrets - nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> In "Blindspot" it's been revealed that a fictionalized version of "Bill Nye, The Science Guy" is actually Patterson's father -their different surnames explained as a pact made between Mrs. patterson-Nye and Mr. Nye, in which she would have given her surname to any daughter and he would have given his to any boy.  
> Also, apparently, Dr. Rodney McKay (whose name shouldn't be mentioned by Patterson) is Nye's nemesis, and academic rival, and he works with none other than Nye's wife, to the man's chagrin.   
> Hence, this.

“Is it me, or is Rodney weirder than usual?” At the Cheyenne Complex, Carter looked a little bit worried at the spectacle unfolding before her eyes. McKay was pacing the conference room – void except for them – rehearsing some kind of speech. He was even helping himself out with some flash card, and none of his friends could understand _why_ he was actually doing any of it. 

Zelenka shook his head, sighing like he had just lost all of his hope- like poor Rodney had (again) gotten mad and there was nothing any of them could actually do make it any better. “I don’t know. I found him like that _hours_ ago. And I’m trying to think if we have some presentation? But I checked, and we’ve got nothing.”

The duo kept speaking between themselves in hushed voices for a while, never leaving their eyes from McKay’s frame. They did their best to try to listen to what he was saying, but the Canadian scientist was, more or less, mumbling to himself, and they didn’t dare to try to approach him- McKay could turn into a beast when interrupted, or if he thought someone was minding his own business. 

Suddenly, he came to an halt, and he turned sideways, coming face to face with them. He glared at his supposed friends, slapping repeatedly the flash cards in his open right palm. Both Zelenka and carter simply cleared their voices, and looked at everything but McKay – and yet, they were glued to the spot, and carter’s smirk was betraying them. 

“So, did you have fun?” McKay finally asked, looking at them as if they were a bunch of kids who didn’t understand the basics of science.

Zelenka rolled his eyes in annoyance; of course McKay would see the worse in people, and would think they were there to laugh behind his back, when they were nothing but concerned for him. He was ready to snap and give the idiot a piece of his mind – enough was enough – but Carter, with her sixth sense for this sort of situations, took the word first, her lips graced by a gentle smile.

(Seriously- what the hell did Rodney McKay did to women that they all smiled with that gentle and affectionate expression at him?)

“Rodney, we just were wondering what you were rehearsing so hard…” 

As pacified by Carter’s words, McKay bit his lips, blushing a little.

“I’m just… rehearsing conversation. I’m publishing a paper with Dr. Catherine Patterson, and she invited me over to dinner this weekend to… have a chat, whatever that means.” McKay huffed and puffed, gesturing a lot in a way that, Carter guessed, meant little to nothing – or maybe simply meant he was frustrated. “And _her husband_ is going to be there, too.”

He hissed the word “husband”, and both Carter and Zelenka wondered if he hated the institution of marriage a priori after Jennifer had refused to marry him just to go and travel the Pegasus Galaxy alongside Ronon, of if, maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t just Dr. Patterson’s husband that he didn’t find to his liking.

A bulb turned on in Carter’s head when she really started to think about that. Dr. Patterson was very, very famous in the community, and Carter had met her a couple of times in the past, mostly at conferences. And everybody – hell, the whole world – knew her husband, Bill Nye, the “Science Guy” from the famous show. And… and she had heard voices, rumors, actually, that Nye and one of his peers couldn’t stand each other, and that said peer happened to be a “Canadian self-centered idiot”…

“Oh my God, you are rehearsing because you don’t get along with _Bill Nye_?!” The last part was said as it was an insult- like McKay was committing some sort of crime by not getting along with Nye, a man that everybody claimed to be the epitome of easy-going.

“I’m not…” McKay pouted in indignation, glaring deadly at Carter. “He is _the worse_ , always thinking that he is doing something more important with his life and his work! Do you know what he dared to say last week, uh? I was on the phone with Dr. Patterson, going through some details, and I clearly heard him saying that she was wasting her time because I’ve done _nothing_ but having a nervous breakdown in the last few years! If he just knew what I did for him and his dear planet, he wouldn’t tell his wife that I’m a good for nothing!”

Carter lifted an eyebrow, looking at her longtime friend – and, in another timeline, her husband – quizzically. She was suspecting something, and she didn’t like it. Listening to what McKay had just told her, she had a bad, bad feeling. 

“Rodney, do you mind showing me those flash-cards?” McKay, in answer, acting like the grown-up adult he was, he held them to his chest, like for dear life, infuriating Carter more and more. “ **RODNEY!!”**

Whining as he was a kid, McKay gave up, and consigned the pieces of paper in his former boss’ hands. Carter started to read them, and the more she read, the more she panicked- and got mad. Her nostrils seemed to flare, and her cheeks colored with indignation, as she got ready to metaphorically kill her longtime friend. 

“Rodney! You can’t tell these people of the Stargate Program! This is classified… you could get yourself in prison, or worse!” Carter shook her blonde head. “Have you ever happened to hear the words _court martial_ , uh?” 

McKay whined some more, but he rolled his eyes, sighing, as he knew all too well that Carter was right. Yes, he had rehearsed the whole thing - again and again and again – but he didn’t think he would have truly gone through with it. Didn’t matter how much Nye didn’t like and would provoke him. “I know, I know. But, I’m so sick and tired of being his Tesla. Everybody loves him, and, and he is always one step forward, and for just once, I would have _loved to_ rub something in his face!” 

Carter smiled, chuckling a little. Suddenly, she wasn’t worried any longer- Zelenka had been wrong, McKay wasn’t being weirder than usual. He was, if nothing else, just himself, the man the liked, respected and yes, _loved,_ despite his (many) flaws. 

“Well, if what I’ve heard it’s true, Nye _hates_ you.” McKay glared at her, as to tell her he didn’t need to be remembered of this fact. “ _And_ he has never wrote a paper with his wife, as far as I know. Pretty sure that’s a victory in your book.” 

McKay didn’t answer, but his lifted eyebrow and his light chuckle seemed to indicate that he had come to agree with Carter, and that he could live with that. Yet, when she turned on her heels and left the room, it was with the flashcards in hand. 

Just to make sure he stopped rehearsing giving away state secrets to his nemesis. 


End file.
